Kida (2012 series)
Kida or Ki is the only daugther of Leonardo,shes a member of the TMNT and one of the four main protagonists.Shes the half-younger cousin of Rick.Shes Raphael,Donatello,and Michelangelo's neice and shes the younger cousin of Seth,Shawn,and John and shes also the only granddaugther and the youngest out of Master Splinter's Grandchildren.She's The Wise One of the team. Appearance Ki is an emerald green colored mutant turtle like her father Leo with Brown (Left) and Icy blue eyes (Right).She wears a sky blue mask where the tails length is short and she has freckels just like her uncle Mikey.Her green skin is slightly darker like her dad's making her more innocent,cute and adorable and she is also the thinnest of her cousins. Personality Kida is kind and spiritual,and sometimes shes disciplined like her father Leo and shes child-like which she ineherietd from her unlce Mikey.Her family is very protective of her especialy her older cousins she was trained by her father and his brothers the art of ninjistu along with her cousins.Kida is regularly treated as the youngest cousin and little is expected of her,although she has proved to have exceptional speed and agility which she also inherited form her uncle.She also seems to be very close to John.She cares about her family.She is more wiser than her cousins. Abilities Ki is considerably the most athletic of her cousins and with the most talent which she inherited form her uncle Mikey.Like her father her Katana Swords match her flexibile like abilities when it comes to battle.While she's not as strong like Seth,or smart as John,or Shawn's lack of mature,Ki's talent and unpredictability make up for it.Leo and Splinter considers Ki the one with the most potential to be even more skilled as a ninja then her three cousins combined she's pretty fast as well like her uncle Mikey and Raph. Kida uses Katana Blades which matches her flow.Like her cousins,Ki is stealthy,can hide in the shadows,sneak around without being detected,and use hand to hand combat like a real ninja. Bio Kida is last the born mutant turtle and she is the only girl in her family.Her parents were Leonardo and Katy. Being Katy was originally human,she has part human and part mutant turtle DNA like her older cousin Seth. She has a very close bond with her father Leo,she is mostly wise like her father and her uncles teaches her a lot of things.But Sometimes she doutbs and blames herself for being not good or messing things up but her family always helps and supports her when shes having problems.She loves to meditae with Leo and Splinter.She mostly has her fathers presonally and his skin color and she mostly has her mother's looks and there eye color the right eye being icy blue and left being brown she and her older cousins had same crazy adventures as her father and her uncles did.When she younger she was scared of heights and her father helped her by conqued her fear and sometimes she mostly gets teased by her second older cousin Shawn even though they fight alot they always love one another. History When Kida was little she was with her father on a walk through the sewers looking for some supplies.Then Leo told her that they have to go to the surface to find more supplies.When she climbed the ladder and looked down she was shaking in fear,Leo tells her to come on but she tells him she can't but he encourages her to keep going.Then when she nearly slip and dropped her items she calls for her father that she scared Leo had carried her to the surface and then head to another manhole.Then along way back to the lair she was really scared and crying in his arms but Leo clams her down and tells her that he'll help her conqured her fear.For pass weeks Leo and,Splinter stayed with her the helping to face her fear of heights.When she born she was very sick but she got better. TMNT A Cousin's Bond She plays a huge role in this series along with her older cousins,uncles and her father. In the TCRI headquarters in the control room when they tried to save Shadow's dad from the Kraang,Seth decied to split into groups.He tells Shawn to take Ki but he made complinaned and he tells John to take her but he also made a complianed and tells Seth to take her.Kida were mad that her older cousins don't want to work with/want her so she said she hates them and ran away,Seth and the others tried to find them around the city but they can't find her.Seth and others decied to retured back to the lair to tell thier/sensei Leo and others what happen.In the next morning Kida had found abondon warehouse somwhere in brookyln and spend the night there and she remebered that her cousins did'nt want her and thats why she ran away.She were spotted by the Purple dragons while she was alone eating cold pizza and they stared to beated her up as Kida was fighting them.When Seth,and Shawn was about to start an aguring who made Ki ran away they heard a loud crash and they saw Kida hurt badly and seen Shredder on the rooftops and they started to fight the Purple Dragons.Then when she tried to fight Shredder but Ki was several feet away and her Katanas hit Seth's foot then he looked up to see his younger cousin several feet away as he tried to reach her but the Pruple dragons got in the way Seth,Shawn,and John fought them off.Then Shredder moved closer to Kida as she tired to get up to defend,but Shredder picked her up before they can help their cousin Shredder taken her as her older cousins chase Shredder but he disappered along with their cousin. TMNT Darkness Rises TMNT Night Watcher Interactions With Other Characters Kida (Relationships) Trivia *She is the yougest of the group *Shes the thinniest of her cousins *Shes serious in battles *Cares about her family and friends *She was scared of heights when she was younger *She got captured by the Shredder and was tortured by him in 2012 series in TMNT A Cousin's Bond Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Ninja Category:Teenagers Category:Good Guys Category:Mutants Category:Types Of Ninjas Category:Humans/Mutants Category:Alive Category:Good Girls Category:The Turtles Category:Nonhumans Category:Mutant Reptiles Category:Vigilantes Category:Shinobi Category:Swordwomen Category:TMNT Fan Made Characters Category:Childeren Of TMNT Category:Kunouichi Category:Animals Category:Hostages Category:Chefs Category:Ninjas Category:Non-Sapient Characters